Magelet
by PrincessMayuka
Summary: PG for now, R later.....come meet Gandalf's apprentice in socery, the part she plays in LOTR, the place in an elf's heart, but to her own blindness never see's it and her everlasting dream to be 'The Socceress.
1. Default Chapter

Magelet

By KawaiiGirlGT

Disclaimer: the characters used in this story, with the exception of the made up creations, are the creations of J.R.R. Tolkien. This is a work of fan fiction and is not intended for profit; no infringement is intended. Any resemblance to actual persons or events is also unintentional.

Many days have I await sensei's (master or teacher, but I perfer master) return. I awaited in the graceful Elvin citied of Rivendell, I, a stranger amongst creatures unlike me. My only friend was Arwen Evenstar and her kind father, Lord Elrond.

Gracefully was how it was here, quiet, comfortable, breath taking, it was everything like a quiet soul like myself needed.

While I awaited Master's return, I'd work on my spells, improving my magic, for I knew soon my skills and my gift may be tested soon.

I wish he had never gone to Saurman the White for counsel, I know that Saurman was a great wizard, but I felt a dark presence when I thought about him or saw him. That was where my Master was currently.

Maybe my mind was playing trickery on my young mind of tender sixteen.

Being in Middle-Earth was stressing me out and filling me with joy at the same time.....

__

"I want her as my apprentice in magic, Lord Thom, it would serve her better then be a trophy wife for any noble man. She has powers beyond any common healer or witch, she has what it takes to be a great sorceress."

The man called Lord Thom paced his office as Gandalf the Grey stood nearby, awaiting what was to be said.

"Master Wizard, I respect you taken interest in training my sister's daughter, but I think it unwise. No noble lady or any young women should be taken a greater interest of outer world outside of healing. And on a final note, I will never allow her to leave Geia! In that god forsaken place of Middle-Earth she might meet one of thoes things!"

__

Gandalf appeared angry at the noble. "Elves? Hobbits? Ents? So what if she is an half elf, that makes her no diffrent, it's not like they'll hurt her because of the fact. It would be perfectly safe for her. 

I believe that it is time, after many years that a Sorceress shall be once more. Think about it, all that she could do, think about what Erianne would say---" He was cut off.

"SILENCE!" Yelled Lord Thom in a fury. "Thee should not speak of my late sister as you do now." He let out a great sigh."She is but six, but if it is what you will.....then you have my blessing."

__

There came a knock on the door of the Daughter Erianne, the small child of six open the door and laughed happily. "Gandalf! Have you come to say good bye? I dare say I hate to see you go so soon, I haven't even master that fire spell you taught me!" She hugged the old wizard.

Gandalf let a loud chuckle. "Magelet, you do not need to say good bye, you are coming with me, I shall teach you everything I know!"

The girl eyes brighten, then she made a face. "Does that mean I have to read one of thoes big books? I don't like books..."

__

"No, Small Lady, I shall teach you without books, but you must read a few." Like magic (well it was magic) he pulled out a book with the title 'Small Bird' by Count Vonbuxeon and handed it to her. "You might enjoy this."

She looked at it and at him. "What kind of book is this?"

"A play book."

So I traveled with sensei every where, learning as much as possible from him, learning to control my magic better. I have been his student for a about ten years now, it was a wonderful person, it was like my Uncle Thom, but without the evil temper all the time.

He would take me almost every where, expect Hobbiton, he always made me stay in Bree, I detest that town, Butterbur was a halfwit, well most of the village was!

Not one single decent book seller in the town.

I put away my book, I had been sitting out in the balcony reading. I loved reading play books and learning about the world.

With one motion I stood, something about the night was wrong, almost cruel. This was like the same feeling I got when it came to Saurman.

Like a flash, my sense were jumbled, confused, frantic, and.....

Frightened.

My vision changed from looking at the peaceful Rivendell woods to the eyes of something eyes.

The wise old Owl at the strange things and it's happenings in the woods he lived so peaceful for many a year.

Something caught the eye of the owl, it was a rider with what look a small bundle and many riders in black after the rider. 

The owl hoot angrily. The black riders felt hateful, but he was sure that Arwen, for he knew the elf rider, would reach the river and be safe. But the bundle on the other hand, he was sure that there was helping whatever it was......

The young lady gasp and stumble backwards and as her vision cleared. 

Arwen was being chased, she must inform his Lordship right away.

With that the lady ran out of the room to Lord Elrond's chamber.

I stop before taking another step from my room. It would be useless for me to race to his Lordship. I will make haste to the stables.

Cloud stomp the ground restless. Her white coat gleamed, her grey mane and tail made her a beauty of a horse.

'Cloud!' It was his mistress.

The pony answered back. 'What is it? What's going on? I feel quiet restless!'

'Shh, I am almost there, we need to make haste to the river!' said the lady.

Cloud sense her aura and knew his Mistress was almost here to the stables.

"Cloud!" She hissed, she trotted over to his stall and opened it and climbed onto the pony, bare back. "Quick!" The pony went into a fast gallop out of the barn.

The night air seem to suffocate both rider and pony, day-animals were all awake and startled, the night seemed intense.

The rider hope that none of the elfin archers would think her an enemy and shoot her down.

'Calm down, we're close, I hear the water.' said Cloud.

She petted Cloud's neck. "I hear it too."

"No! Frodo, no!"

It was Arwen!

Cloud stopped and the girl jumped off. "Arwen!"

Arwen jumped up and pulled out her sword.

"Arwen, it's me! What has happen?" Arwen put away her sword and kneeled on the ground again before the bundle, which now looked like a small child.

The girl kneeled on the other side of the odd looking creature. "What is it? And what is wrong?"

She looked again at the thing......a hobbit?

~*~

Chapter Two coming soon.

What do thee think?

Any ideas what I should call Gandalf's apprentice?

Any cristism?

Anything you'd want me to add?  
Romance? Mystery? Angst? 

^^v It's already an action/adventure story.

Anywhoos please leave me a review and I will have the next chapter out before next Saturday! 3 


	2. The Meeting and Surprises

Magelet II  
  
By KawaiiGirlGT  
  
Disclaimer: the characters used in this story, with the exception of the made up creations, are the creations of J.R.R. Tolkien. This is a work of fan fiction and is not intended for profit; no infringement is intended. Any resemblance to actual persons or events is also unintentional.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The wound on the young hobbit looked ugly and full of fury. "We'll never make it back!" It made my heart twist with sorrow. My first look at real hobbit and it would die.  
Arwen looked frantic. "Is there nothing you can do?"  
I looked at her face and then at the face that was full of lost hope. What if I am not strong enough? "I..." I croaked hoarsely. "I am willing to try."  
  
I closed my eyes, my breath became slower, calmer, every thought in my head cleared.  
  
I saw it, deep within me, the well of what seemed to be never ending flow of magic. The sparkling green magic called for me, begging me to use it.  
  
I felt wrong doing this, because I wasn't the best at healing magic, but I could do good enough to keep this small being alive for Elrond to heal.  
  
I felt the magic touch the place upon the wound, my small left hand hovered lightly over the wound, it lost a little of it's fury, but it's poison strong.  
My magic pushed back and try to heal as best as I could get it to.  
The hobbit's breath became better and he didn't look so pale, but he still had that look in his haunted blue eyes, maybe there was chance for him.  
Arwen looked at me with hope in her eyes. "Arwen, take Cloud, he can carry you both and he isn't tired like your steed." I helped her mount with Frodo in her arms. "I do not know how much my magic has helped, but---Cloud ride them as swift as you can."  
  
"Thank you." said Arwen quietly.  
I shook my head, the air still felt funny. "Go!"  
With that Cloud leap away from view.  
  
"Oh sensei, where are you when I need you the most?" I said to myself.  
"Right about here." Said the familiar voice behind her, with that she turned around and hugged the old wizard.  
"What took you so long!? I was sure to go mad!" I said. "And what on the Great Mother's land going on? Did you see those black demons?"  
  
Gandalf look tired and also quiet old. "Come, Magelet, we must go back to see if young Frodo is all right." He walked over Arwen's mount.  
I followed him. "Frodo? Is that the hobbit's name?" I helped Master Gandalf mount the horse.  
"Yes, now let's hurry." He said.  
  
"I'll walk, the poor thing is already tired from it's run." I said, I could almost sense the horse relief.  
  
He nodded and rode off. I was left alone in by the river.   
  
Oh well good chance to get some walking in, being indoors wasn't good for me one bit.  
I still felt like was suffocating a bit in the forest, but not as bad.   
  
My soft boots under my black dress were quiet on the ground, cat-like. I often wish I was an elf, for they were so quiet that it didn't scare away nature, I sometimes manage to walk that quietly.   
  
I walked though the woods, flowers and vines grew on some of the larger oak trees, other sorts of trees, even though it was dark, I could still hear the night animals out and about.   
I smiled to myself, they were preparing for winter.  
  
It was nearly day break when I had reach city and the home of Lord Elrond, I wonder if the young hobbit was all right.  
Perhaps he was, Lord Elrond was good healer.  
  
I finally began to feel how tired I was when I start walking up the steps to my room, maybe using my magic to heal wasn't a good idea, I wasn't really well trained in that field.  
I wasn't sure what to do, go find sensei and see how Frodo was or to go to bed?  
  
The wind blew lightly and I shivered and ran to my room, this was one of the times that I wasn't going to play 'Always Obeying Apprentice', sure I may get lectured about it later, depends on Master Gandalf's mood.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and fell face forward into my bed and went into a blissful sleep.  
Well it was blissful until I heard and unruly banging on my door.   
  
I growled into my pillow and my eyes close even tighter.  
  
BANG BANG  
  
"Shush Uh!" I muttered into my pillow.  
  
BANG BANG  
  
"I know your in there Lady Aerwn Erebelen Silme of Geia!" Shouted a furious Gandalf.  
  
I groaned. I was going to get it, the only time he called me by my full name was when I was in deep trouble. I. Hate. Being. Called. Aerwen.  
It's a pretty name, it means Sea Maiden, but that's not me, I am like my middle name, Lonely Star.  
  
I rolled off my bed. "Hold your wizard's staff!" I shouted angrily.  
I walked up to the closet and hatefully pulled it open and grabbed the first thing I saw.  
  
Bad idea.  
  
But I was too blind of anger, I hate sacrificing my pereious sleep!  
  
I slipped on a shift, then the gown, I was about to brush my hair when sensei called out from the other side of my door.  
  
"Meet me out in the gardens in an hour, Aerwen." I then heard him walking away and muttering something about prissy women.  
I growled at the last thing he said, but then I was surprised I caught what he said.  
  
I brushed my hair, I managed to twist it into a bun, then I went to night table and put on my glasses, dratted things, without them I like a bat, blind.  
  
I slipped on my gold shoes, I would wear boots, but I forgot where I tossed after I came in that morning.  
  
I slip out of my room, I looked around, I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. My shoes like my boots, didn't make a sound, so I was able to move about the place without being heard.  
  
I gasped as a small body ran into me, I knew I wasn't going to catch my now gone graceful balance, so I twisted my side and landed on the floor rolling.  
I stood up and saw it was a hobbit that had crashed into me, it wasn't the same hobbit I saw the night before, it looked at me.  
  
"Sorry about that! I am Samwise Gamgee." He said as he offered me his hand, I took it.  
  
"Aerwn Erebelen Silme of Geia, at your service!" I said as I shook his hand and then did a small curtsy.  
  
I had little knowledge of Lady status etiquette, I knew my basic curtsies, or bows (but that was rare), how to eat properly, how to speak to higher status, so I wasn't a savage, but I wasn't a perfect noble woman.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Lady Aerwen." He said and ran off before I could correct him about my name. Sure Aerwen was my first name, but I detest it or loath it would be the word.  
  
I got to the garden thirty minutes early and so was Master Gandalf. "Gandalf, you early!" I said as I walked up to him he was looking up at the sky, but then he looked at me.  
"A wizard is never early, Magelet. Nor is he late. He arrives precisely when he means too."   
I had to laugh, I knew what it was to be said I point out his lateness or being early. "Master, is the young hobbit okay? Was all my effort worthless? If not, was it bad, the healing!?" I was worried all of a sudden.  
Gandalf chuckled and took a puff of his pipe, which I didn't notice before. "Calm down, Small Lady, he is fine, I want you to meet Mr. Baggins in awhile. About the healing magic, you did quiet well even though you have little learning in it, I wish I could teach you better in it, but I must say it is not my strongest subject." He paused. "I want you to learn as much as you can from the elven healers here, they can teach a lot more then I can."  
I smiled and bow slightly. "Of course, Gandalf. So what was it do want to talk to me about?"  
"Have you ever heard about the War of The Ring?" He asked quietly.  
I raised on eyebrow and lightly bit my lower lip and thought. "The one that deals with the One Ring and....." I felt my thorat tighten, I hate having the name roll off my tongue. "Sauron?"  
  
He nodded, he seemed to be staring off into nothingness. "I must attend a meeting this afternoon, it's a secret meeting, I want you try out that new spell I taught you."  
  
I cheered up when he said I could try the spell out on something bigger then a wood shed, but the Ring story question annoyed me a bit. "Wicked! But Master Wizard, what about your question about the War of The Ring?"  
"You will find out at the meeting, come we must go now." He walked off and I was quick to follow.  
  
  
My eyes widen when I and Gandalf reached the soon to be very secret meeting place.   
I wasn't shocked to see elves, but MEN?!!?!?! Goddess bless it, Men here? If my eyes could, they would have widen even more so, there were.....drawfs?!?!  
I gasped when I was the last unusual creature, Frodo! He appeared to be looking much better then he had last night.  
I walked away from sensei and to the hobbit. "Mr. Baggins, I assume?" I rasped, too shocked and happy to see him once more and the fact that my lame healing magic didn't get him killed.  
His blue eyes looked at me, was it me or did his eyes always looked haunted? "Yes."  
  
I forced a smile. He looked so much smaller in the elf sized chair then he really was. "I am Lady Aerwn Erebelen Silme of Geia, but can call me Aerwen. I helped Lady Arwen get you to his Lordship of Rivendell to heal you. I hope that my raw healing magic didn't hurt you or anything."  
  
He smiled. "Not all, Miss Aerwen, I thank you, it is because of you, Arwen, and Elrond that I am feeling better."  
  
I felt a lot better, and I nodded. "Thank you, excuse me." I walked around the meeting area, until I had walked it around like a box, no one would get though any barrier done by Gandalf's Apprentice!  
  
"Psst!" said three small voiced things from in front of me, I was about to work my magical shield, but yelped.   
"Who's there!?" I hissed. "Go away if your to much of wussies to face me openly!"  
Three hobbits sulked out.   
"Master Samwise? What have you here? Why do you not sit with Master Frodo? And who might the rest of you be?"  
  
"We weren't invited, but we know it has something to do with Master Frodo's strange behavior, please don't make us leave!"  
I growled, but I hated to do this...."All right, but tell me the names of the other so, at least I won't feel like a total demon letting you all in."  
One of the hobbits smiled. "Pippin. Don't worry, Miss, we'll keep you out of trouble."  
"Or so he says," Said the other hobbit. "I am Merry."  
She smiled at them, for some reason they looked like little kids to her, the urge to hug and cuddle them and tell them that it'll be all right, but she didn't. The thought nearly made her want to laugh. "All right, I not going though the long smear, I am Aerwen, I hate to be rude little ones, but I must get my work done before sensei comes looking for me." I stood up and began to make a square box shape with herb called 'Virviena', after that was down, I pour my magic into it, the whole ring lightly flared, which startled members of the meeting.  
I streched and realize what I was wearing....  
  
One of the most girly girl gowns I owned, it hunged off my shoulders, a bit tight on my waist, but the skirt is what annoyed me the most besides the color of the gown, the skirts made a 'swish' sound when I moved, I hated that, the color was worse, gold. Just my luck, a important meeting and I am wearing this! Why can't I wear what the men wear, breeches and tunics?!  
But they always say, 'It's so un-ladylike!' Fuck Lady-like, that shit is nothing now days.  
  
Gandalf was sitting next to Frodo, so I took my place as every 'obeying Apprentice' does, behind his chair, at attention.  
  
  
~*~ Chapter Three, coming soon.  
  
Ooooooooh what's going to happen at the meeting? Ho hum, guess you'll have to review if you really wanna know. ^_^  
  
Everyone: N0!  
  
Please review! Thank you so so so very much!  
(Expect to see chapter three out before Monday! 


End file.
